Loud Spies
by Boris Yeltsin
Summary: WOOHP gets five new agents, the five oldest Loud sisters. This could be either very good or very bad.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My next crossover story. Loud House, and Totally Spies. I'd like to thank Allanarcher777 for the overall idea, and someone from Deviantart, Printess65, can't recall the exact name, who sent him a bit of a fanfic that inspired him to give me this idea.

It was an average day in Royal Woods, Michigan, for 5 teens, at least, though it soon wouldn't be. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn Loud were at the local mall. Lynn had gone to the sports equipment store, needing new boxing gloves. Luna had gone off to the music store, looking for a new amp for her electric guitar. Lori and Leni went with Luan to a clothing store. Leni was looking for new ideas for fashion design she could work.

Little did they know, 3 California girls were waiting for this moment. Samantha, or Sam Simpson, Clover Ewing and Alex vasquez, 3 agents from the World Organization of Human Protection, WOOHP for short, were looking for new agents. The 5 in Michigan had caught their bosses attention. The athlete, the commedion, the rock star, and the other two.

Sam smiled.

"Wait for my signal."

Clover nodded as Alex distracted Lynn, looking for some of her own sports equipment.

Somehow, Clover got Sam's signal confused. That, and her cell phone had gone off, distracting her. This resulted in Sam being soaked as the sprinklers were activated. Lori and Leni and Luan were meant to be hit with the trap, however.

"Clover, you idiot!." Sam managed as she tried to dry off.

"Wow, can I, like, get you a towel?" Leni asked.

Sam fought the urge to slap Clover across the face.

"You're literally weird." Lori told Sam.

"Tell me about it." Sam manged, still furious at the blonde.

Clover and Leni hit it off right away, to Sam's frustration.

Jerry contacted Sam later.

"Trouble?"

"Yes!."

"I'll talk to Clover."

"Thanks. I'd like to break her nose, trust me."

"I understand your feelings, but we'll have them as agents, mark my words."

"Yeah, yeah."

Jerry rang off, Sam mumbling something about Clover being a nitwit, along with a few choice words, most of it being swears in French.

"This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Alex managed as Sam told her what had gone wrong.

"Next time, you activate the traps. I'm not trusting Clover with them any more."

"Sammy."

"Forget it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 of Loud Spies.

Thanks to those who reviewed. As for the guest reviewer, I'd thank you if I knew who to contact, but I don't. Glad you liked my story, but, I frown on guest reviews, as I've seen that feature used to mock authors for the smallest things.

It took a few days, but Jerry had an answer for Sam about what was troubling Clover.

"Randy."

"Huh?"

"Randy Gordon." He told her.

The memory came back to her then, as clear as if it had happened a week ago.

The New York agent had been sent in after Alex had injured her ankle on an earlier mission. Clover and him had hit it off well, though Sam and him had issues with one another, each not viewing the other as capable.

Clover and Randy had worked on a mission in Africa to capture a former WOOHP agent who'd turned to arms dealing, giving weapons to factions in a civil war in a country Sam couldn't recall the name of. It hadn't gone well. The chopper both were in had been shot down via an RPG. Both had survived, though they'd been injured, Clover with a broken arm, and Randy in the leg. Both had managed to make it to a medical base, though Randy had been shot in his good leg on the way there. Sam had come as soon as she was able, and had tried to help get him stable. Clover had had to help Sam clamp and get inside the wound, something which had terrified her, and not in the normal afraid to get her hands dirty way. As she'd explained to Sam,

"My dad's an army Ranger, yours is the medic. I've, like, never-"

That was as far as she'd gotten, before blood from the wound had showered them both, causing both to scream. Randy hadn't survived.

Sam knew it hadn't been Clover's fault, but, she'd felt responsible for him. She'd been the pilot, given her dad had taught her how to fly.

"She's still carrying guilt from that."

"I'm afraid she is."

Soon, Sam was able to talk things out with Clover.

"Y'know I still have nightmares about it."

"I know you do, but it wasn't your fault. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I know, I just-"

"None of us could've know they'd have rocket propelled grenades."

Both hugged, Clover trying to keep the tears from coming.

"I still trust you, still wanna work with you, but, it'll take time for you to earn it."

"Thanks. Let's try that again, huh?"

"Let's give it a few more days."

"You got it, and thanks, Sammy."


End file.
